Using solar panels as power supplies present challenges. A stand alone solar panel in the area of a residential garden or a corner of a golf course or resort with water features, recharging batteries or illuminating lights tends to be dull looking and not consistent with the natural look of landscaping if the shape of a rectangle and the color of solar panels are not coordinated with a soothing and relaxing environment. The prior art only used a small sized solar panel to power a small fountain. In some cases the solar cells are about 4 cm by about 4 cm in size. This power consumption is approximately less than 3 W which is very limited usage of solar powered applications. A single power source of solar panel can only do one function at a time. Therefore, the operational functionality supports limited activity.
This invention will solve these problems by incorporating solar panels with a decorative structure such as a bridge to support solar panel power sources. Each solar panel dimension can be designed as needed and each solar panel output power can be designed for desired power consumption. This extends usage of solar power to increase operational functionality and activity.